Gryffindor's Princess
by deranged fruit
Summary: All chapters are under construction.
1. Meetings of all sorts

GRYFFINDOR'S PRINCESS 

SUMMARY: In the War of Light and Dark, Voldemort has two heirs and one is destined to to betray everything. A new prophecy is made, and a fight for a female heart fills Hogwart's halls. Lots of twists and turns, think what you will, but will you be correct?  
Follow the students of Hogwarts through their last year.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot and whatever else isn't familiar! Everything else belongs to.......well you know so I don't have to tell you.

A/N: I really hope you like this. It gets so much better in the later chapters, I promise! Just stick with me, and please review. I love to hear if I rock or if I need writing lessons.

Chapter 1:Meetings of all sorts

_Flashback _

"Let it be known that an unknown soldier shall grace the world once again, and her decision will be the fate of war . She will show in the body of a witch that shares the blood of a Founder but will choose her own part of the war. Two heirs have been chosen for the dark. Hidden from view, yet close enough to touch, a supreme being will aid those she loves. Destined for greatness, stripped of life once before, the Princess of Gyffindor has risen again."

_End Flashback_

Headmaster Dumbledore sat in his office. After afew minutes, the large book in front of him began to tell it's secrets, then it dawned on him what the dinner prophecy had meant. He went over to his window and sat on its sill, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. An incantation to reach the spirit world slipped from his mouth when a very worried Professor McGonagall came bursting into the headmasters office.

"ALBUS!", she hollered. Upon seeing her headmaster she stopped. ".....Albus....." but the old man just sat there barely whispering to himself. When his incantation was done he simply looked at his most trusted friend and deputy Headmistress with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Minvera. Is there anything I may do for you?"

"Albus..." she began looking uneasy. "How can this be? And that twit of a teacher hardly ever gives true prophecies. I have never heard of the Princess of Gryffindor! Do you think that just maybe......".

Professor Dumbledore cut her off. "Yes Minvera, I do think that it is true. It is my guess that this Princess of Gryffindor, is  
none other than Godric Gryffindor's granddaughter if I'm correct. I have read the journal of Godric, and she was mentioned. At great detail, I may add. She is suppose to possess every magical ability that the world has ever seen or will ever see for that matter. She was dead only seconds after being born. At the time of her birth, she was fortold to wed the worst heir of Slytherin. Being that her spirit was born at the wrong time, she has been in the spirit world until it was time for herself to be reborn to fulfill her destiny. But what has intrigued me is that a young witch is carrying the blood of Gryffindor. A young witch that is of age now and who is carrying Godric's granddaughter's spirit." 

"Oh Albus, have you found her?" McGonagall said.

"I must leave at once. Hopefully I will return with some answers to questions that we all have. Goodnight Minvera." and with that Dumbledore swept out of the room and headed off school grounds.

In a secluded and country part of England, Dumbledore sat on a rock and waited, watching the fish in the stream. A gust of strong air blew over the old man, yet all he could feel was a strong surge of power pass over himself. As he looked around, he saw nothing. He heard a twig break and turned around. There was a girl of maybe seventeen walking towards him. She was absolutely beautiful. She had dramatically wavy carmael colored hair that hung down to her waist which compliment her dark chocolate eyes. She wore no make-up an a mininal amount of jewelry. Yet she looked like a true princess, beautiful with a powerful yet graceful walk of confidence. She wore a pair of low black dress pants with a tan suede V-neck tanktop that matched her hair perfectly. She smiled as he turned around to see her and quickly made her way over. 

She streched out her hand to shake his and said, "Hello."

He smiled at her. "Hello Miss....."  
When the girl smiled sadly at him she said, "Sir, I do not have a name. I never have."  
Dumbledore looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Very well then Princess, perhaps someday you will. I assume, by looking at you that this is not your carriers true form. But I wonder why you take such precaution to change form when you are surely not in any danger. I also assume that you have agreed to meet with me so that I may have some questions answered. Am I correct?"

When she nodded, he began to ask his questions.

"Who, if I may ask, are you currently residing in?" with that she shook her head. "Ok, could you tell me exactly why you are here? I know only what was ever recorded in history."

She looked as if she would cry."At the time of my birth it was forseen that I would marry the worst heir of Slytherin and lead him to the Light, however, when I was born there were only female Slytherin heirs and I was automatically stripped away into the spirit world in the form of a teenage girl. When Tom was born there was no female Gryffindor heir for me to manifest in so I had to wait. Now there are both heirs so I was allowed to come forth and into the body of my grandfathers heir." At a confused glance from the old man in front of her, she continued, "Tom Riddle should have married me when he was about eighteen, and there would be no battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter. Tom has made a transfer of some on his powers into another the night he came before a baby, making this boy his heir by sharing Slytherin power. But it seems as if Tom has changed something, or else I would be destined to marry your famous Harry Potter, but I do not feel a pull towards him. I believe that he may transfer his power to another, that allowing me to freely choose which side I am on. However, I have waited so long to fulfill my destiny and I do not wish to disappoint my family."

As the conversation continued, Dumbledore was told that this spirit was manifesting as a form of protection to her surrogate in order to keep the line of Godric Gryffindor safe until the time came for her to marry the heir of Slytherin. When her surrogate is in danger or in deep distress, this spirit would take over physically to hide the endangered girl.

"Please sir, do not distress. I am here to serve a purpose. I would not let harm come to the last heir of Gryffindor. In time she will come to trust me and know that what I have to do is for the best. I have never seen a greater addition to our line, and I will not fail her. Godric would be very pleased! But I am afraid that I must go now.Good day, sir."

"Well if this is how it is to be then I hope to see you on September first, miss"

Not too far away in an underground room, two men stood. One man, robed in dark green robes which clashed against his transparent skin,paced and trembled furiously. The other, robed in a solid black robe and a silver mask, watched as his master paced and mumbled incoherantly to himself. After some time, the man stopped pacing and faced his servant.

Finally he spoke, "Lucius, my faithful friend, our time is going to end! Something is in the air, a power I have never felt before is flowing through the veins of another. Someone who wishes to banish evil forever." He raised his head, his slit-like nose in the air as if smelling something.

Lucius Malfoy looked at his distraught master with confusion. He had never seen his Lord in such a state, not even when dealing with the Potter brat.

Lord Voldemort sneered after a minute, "A girl!" he started to laugh like a maniac. "A bloody teenage girl."

The blonde man tensed at the sound, worrying more when his master stopped suddenly. "NO!" he shierked.

"What is it, my lord?"

"IT'S HER!" Voldemort shierked.


	2. Hermione Who?

GRYFFINDORS PRINCESS 

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics! I own the plot,  
and everything else that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thanks to a review from Stella Blu, the first part of chapter one was a prophecy made by Trelawney. Any other questions you may have, please fill free to email me. Enjoy, the plot is about to thicken in the next chapter.

CHAPTER 2: Hermione Who?

Hermione Granger had almost made it out of her bedroom to leave for Diagon Alley, when Harry's white owl Hedwig pecked at the window. After a quick pet and a treat, she took the parchment that was attached to Hedwig's leg and shooed her off. As the owl flew out of her room, she sat on the bed and read his letter.

_Hullo, Hermione! I would like to know where my best friend has run off to? It's so unlike you not to reply to any of our owls. Is anything wrong? Summer holiday at the Weasley's isn't the same without you here, too! Ron misses you like crazy and Luna is almost beside herself trying to get him to perk up. It's quite funny really, just imagine Luna trying to be funny. She's already weird, but now she thinks she is a comedian! Ginny and I have finally started dating. It's too bad that you couldn't make it to Mr. Weasley's ball that the Ministry threw for him when he became Minister. Hope you are enjoying your holiday with your parents. We will be in Diagon Alley this weekend if you would like to meet us.  
As always your pain in the butt friend  
Harry_

"Thank you, Harry!" she set the letter on her bed. "Now I know I won't be seeing you today." And she walked out the house. She made her way to the Leaky Cauldron, mostly thinking as her feet walked with no guidance. She quickly made her way through shopping so that she could get to her friend Dana's house. Dana was the one girl she could be around and never be good old Hermione. Dana had bumped into her at the mall one day and the two quickly became friends. Dana had brought out the wild side of her. She had taught her how to have real fun and let loose.

As she left Diagon Alley, many young wizards made cat calls at her. She would smile and wink at a few of them just for kicks, but on the inside she was screaming. She knew that she was just a mere mudblood to them. The thought made her walk faster.

A smile reached her face as she walked up the drive way to Dana's. Music was playing in the garage. Then a guy walked outside to smoke a cigarette. Mac, a guy that she knew through Dana, was twenty one and really cute, was always around. He saw her approach.

"Don't go in yet." he warned. "Gage is harping on everyone because Dix is messing up on her vocals"

She let out a laugh. Dixie was the one girl vocalist that she knew that could never get all her notes right. "Does this mean I have to help her?"

"Nope, sorry babe, it means that you are taking her spot tonight. After today, I think she's gonna get the boot from Gage. You know how obsessed he is with his band."

Inside the garage, Gage was yelling at Dix. When he saw her, he quit yelling and a smile came across his face. She made herself at home on a couch. Mac sat down with a nonchalant arm behind her head. Dixie walked over to Hermione and sat on the coffeetable in front of her and started talking. After twenty minutes, she was singing with Dixie, Mac was playing with some small gadget in the center of the room, Gage struck afew chords on his guitar, and everyone was talking. Finally, Gage yelled out that it was time for the rehearshal to start, Dixie pushed Hermione into her spot and went back to the couch. Hermione stood there in a state of shock that Dixie was making her take the lead vocal spot and the black haired girl was a spectator. But just afew minutes, and Hermione was in a blissful place, forgetting where she was and what she was doing. When practice was over, Gage cornered her.

"Since you are leaving so soon, how's about you do the lead tonight? Dixie has something wrong with her throat, so she can't sing. You know it will be awhile before you'll be around again. Please My'e?" he said in a sugary tone, adding her new nickname just to rub in the fact that she wouldn't be able to deny him.

After alot of heavy convincing, she went home to change. She had to meet them at a club called THE POISON APPLE. This was not the first time that they had talked her into something like this, but she didn't care as long as she was there, enjoying the beat of the music. There was no problem singing in front of a crowd because after the first few seconds of a beat, her body and mind was lost and the ryhthm took control of her body. She put on a pair of tight dark jeans that hung on her hips, a mint green tank top that tied in the back, cast a charm on her eyes so that they were as green as Harry's. With a final look in the mirror, she left.

Hermione met up with her friends and went inside. The club was packed for being so early. She began to dance after Gage told her that it would be about a half hour before they would start to play. A guy walked up to her and started to dance. The poor guy couldn't match the sex of her dance, no matter how hard he tried. Mac seemed to have noticed and walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, he said, "Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing dancing with my girl?"

Upon seeing how built Mac was the guy left. Mac took the rest of the dance with her. "Sorry My'e, but I thought that you could use the help."

Another guy across the room seemed to have noticed her, too. Only she knew him. Blaise Zambini was watching her, but she knew that he couldn't recongize her. She had charmed her appearance everyday to another look. She knew that her secret is safe. No one at Hogwarts would ever know that good girl Hermione was dancing in clubs, singing in a band, or anything else that she did over the summer. With a quick pat on the butt, Mac pushed her off to the stage. She took her place along with the others, glad that Dana would be her back up. The beat started as she never take her eyes off Zambini, then she lost control as she begin her enlightenment.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
I'm goin under  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom  
I'm dying again  
I'm goin under  
Drowning you  
Falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
Blurring and stirring the truth and lies,  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again  
I'm going under  
Drowning you  
Falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under  
I'm dying again  
I'm going under  
Drowning you  
Falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
Going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm going under_

The crowd starting moving in a hypnotic state at the sound of her sound. Even those who are standing around trying to catch attention of others. There on stage was Gryffindor's goody-goody princess singing her heart out, yet no one knew that is what she was. To them, she was a temptress named My'e who shows up and puts them under her spell. To them, she was their salvation. To her, she had no salvation here, but her body loses control and it's the closest thing she had all summer. After an hour and a half, she went back to the dance floor until Mac offered her a ride home.

The house is empty, which makes her glad. No parents to scream that she just walked in at three in the morning. She may love her parents but here lately, they have acted like she was an awful disease. Once her dad slipped off at the mouth and called her a mudblood when her mum wasn't around. But her mum still knew that something had happened to her baby girl and would sneak in her room late at night to hold her. When she asked to go to the Weasley's, her dad had barked that they were leaving and that she had to 'watch over the house'. That was when she had met Dana. A week after school had let out, she was at the mall shopping for some new clothes and Dana had approached her to ask for directions. But even though she had just moved into the area, she had met alot of people and was more than glad to make Hermione part of her new group. And was more than thrilled when she found out that Hermione could sing.

It had been very entertaining to watch the band rehearsh, but now they had made her one of their own. The one thing that she had to make herself apart from 'Hogwarts Golden Trio' and she was more than pleased.


	3. Blaise takes notice

GRYFFINDOR'S PRINCESS 

Disclaimer: No Harry Potter isn't mine.

A/N: I didn't want to add this chapter, but I had to for future chapter references. I am sorry if the last chapter seems way off track from the first chapter, but I can assure you that this has been set up to start a solid foundation for later chapters. Hermione's dad, using wizarding language, was to prove that even she does not have the perfect life and needs an escape. The next two chapters will follow along close to the first chapter. But til then, this is necessary. I am changing perspective for this chapter. It will be from Blaise Zambini's P.O.V.

CHAPTER 3: Blaise takes notice

It's around seven when I check my watch, as Draco and I make our way into a muggle club called THE POISON APPLE. We have been sneaking out into muggle London all summer. Our parents never ask where we are going, mostly because they don't care. One night as we ventured farther than intended, we passed a group of people in a parking lot talking about a show they were going to be doing. I had never seen a live muggle band and had to convince my partner in crime to come along. They were far better than any wizarding band I had ever seen, and by the reaction of my friend, I know I'm not alone in thinking that. They had played all kinds of music, and made it sound awesome. But I think that we both went for the girl vocalists.

We headed over to the bar and order some drinks. Muggle soda is very addicting, and we can't get enough. That's when I saw this girl head to the dance floor, and she has caught my attention along with forty others. She looks Puerto Rican with her sunkissed skin and dark hair, but I know that she is british because of her accent. She moves around finding that perfect rhythm and is approached by some guy who is a major geek. He watches her move for afew seconds before wandering off. He knows that he can't handle her. But she doesn't seem to mind not having a partner. I nudge Drake and point her out. I know that he is checking out her ass, as am I and every other guy that can see it.

"Hey, I'll be back in afew." he tells me. Yeah, right. He's going to dance.

Another guy walks up to the girl I'm thinking about asking to dance. He seems to match her for afew minutes, but he falls short. Her pace is too fast for him to keep up and she looks abit annoyed that the guy won't give up already. She looks so familar, but I can't place her face yet. Some guy with bright blue spikey hair who looks like he could do alot of physical damage comes up to him and runs him off. She smiles at him the same way Granger smiles at Potter and Weasel. I try to get a good look at her face, because I KNOW that smile. He takes her for the rest of the dance, pulling her very close, and I almost get excited that Miss Granger, Gryffindor's sweet princess, is dancing with a guy the way she was.

Her green eyes meet mine. Green? Nope, not her! Whew! Okay my secret is safe. My parents and Draco's would kill us if they knew just where we are. They don't care if we go to Knockturn Alley or a whorehouse, but being in a muggle club is punishable. But no matter, I still watch her, there is something about _this_ girl that I can't help but notice. What can I say? I, like most pureblood kids,was raised to track power, and BOY am I feelin' it. I wonder if she is a witch from another school, perhaps here on holiday? The guy with the blue hair smacks her ass and she's heading for the stage. The band I came for starts, and she is the one who sings. I wonder did I see her in the parking lot when we heard about this show? She looks similar, but who can tell?

She begins this haunty sounding song, singing as if this song was made for her. I wonder if Drake notices this total babe on stage? Probably not, since he likes to focus on only one thing at a time. I don't see him anywhere, he must be dancing with some unknown girl that he'll never talk to again, so back to the stage I turn my attention. Damn the song is over? That seems fast, well maybe not I did look for Drake for a minute or so. I still don't see his sorry ass! Where is he? He's missing this hottie on stage! Who am I gonna talk to about her?

More music starts and she sings for what seems like _hours_, finally Drake rushes over to me from nowhere. He tries to quickly pull me out, but I manage to get his attention to drift to the girl on stage. Both of us stood there, heads tilted sideways, mouths drooling, but hey when it's a chic like that with a body and voice like that, who could refuse to admire her? When the song is over, we rush to get back before we are caught anywhere _near_ muggles.

Luckily no one notices us as we slip back into Diagon Alley and floo back to our own houses. Both of us are counting days until school starts back. I may have it bad at home about when I am to get my mark, but Drake has it worse than me. Just one week left!

The next few days pass and no word from Drake. The day before we leave, I finally get to talk to him about our little excursions into London. We both agree that the girl at the club was in possession of some powerful _force_. In the morning we leave our hells and head back to Hogwart's, where we considered Gods. No more enslavement until the holidays. Neither of us want to come home, knowing that soon we will be branded as slaves by some mark.

As our last night to venture out, we head back to London one last time. Every street we went down, a girl with long wavy brown hair could be seen. At first we took no notice of her, but after afew streets we saw her in every store we went into. Always afew steps behind us, we thought that maybe she was following us. We finally stopped around a corner, causing her to bump into Drake as she rounded the corner.

When she hit the ground, we helped her up. She gave an apology for hitting us, and a thank you for helping her up. Her brown eyes sparkling as she spoke. As she left, she called over her shoulder, "Everything will turn out okay for you boys soon enough."

Before we could ask what she was talking about, she disappeared.

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS: HALFBLOODPRINCE15, STELLA BLU, ETCIES, AND GHYPSCEE. I hope I can keep up with any expectations you all have.

STELLA BLU: You have been an awesome reviewer, and you're not afraid to email me when you don't understand something. I'm more than glad to answer you questions, along with everyone else. From a fruit to a loon, keep up with me.

Hugs from a fruit, Cherry


	4. Hogwart's

GRYFFINDOR'S PRINCESS 

Disclaimer: We all know who he and the rest of Hogwart's belongs to. And it isn't me.

CHAPTER 4: HOGWARTS

Hemione stepped through the barrier to Platforms 9 and 3/4 only to see parents giving their children last minute goodbyes. She hadn't seen her parents for most of the summer, and she felt awful for not being able to say goodbye to them. Her heart began to fill with dread until amongst the crowds she spotted a group of redheads with a tiny speck of black hair among them waiting for her. There stood her emotional salvation!

"Ron! Harry! Ginny!" she squealed excitely.

At the sounds of their names, they turned to see a sight that had taken them a year to get used to seeing. She strode towards them smiling, with an absent flip of her hand into the light brown hair that had been highlighted with dark Auburn streaks. She was wearing a short gray pleated skirt, a white tank top with wide strapes, black thigh high socks, her favorite 5 inch platform Mary-Janes, and a black fishnet duster that reached the ground. She had also charmed her eyes to be gray. In her fourth year, she agreed to let Pravati Patel, Lavender Brown, and Ginny to give her a make-over for the Yule Ball. Together the girls trained her all the girly things they could. Luckily for her, in third year her bushy hair slowly turned into soft curls, and continue until the winter of sixth year. By the time sixth year was over, the 'bookworm Hermione' was easily said to be one of the most beautiful girls in the school.

"Whoa! Hermione, are you trying to give everyone whiplash from doing doubletakes at you?" Ginny Weasley teased embracing her in a hug. Ginny was like a little sister to Hermione even though Ginny towered her by 4 1/2 inches standing a stunning height of 5'7 1/2".

"Ginny! Merlin....you've sure grown up over the summer! Ron be glad that Harry is dating your sister or else you'd never have any peace." Hermione said looking over her fiesty friend. Ginny stood there in a baby blue shirt that hung on by one shoulder with a pair of pants that hung on her hips and shoes that matched her shirt perfectically. Her hair was a vibrant red that she had done in french braided pigtails.

"Harry is just lucky that I like him, cause if I didn't, he'd never be able to date my baby sister."

"Okay now! Can the guys get some lovin?" Harry said taking her into a group hug.

"We've missed you over the summer," Ron whispered in her ear, then raised his voice back to normal. "Too bad your parents had to go away on a conference and leave you alone to watch your house. It must have been so lonely there with no one to talk to. And you never owled us, just what have you been up to? And to let you know that in your absence Ginny has been making us shop with her and dragging us everywhere since dad became Minister. We thought we'd never live through it. You could have atleast come for one night to the Minister's Ball they held for dad. All I have to say is thank Merlin you're here now!"

At the scowls on her friends faces, Hermione laughed. Within minutes, they boarded Hogwarts Express and hurried to find an empty compartment. After only being settled in for a few moments, Luna bounced into the compartment looking for Ron. Ron had started dating her in her sixth year. The boys told Luna about Ron's esapade with the garden gnomes while doing some chores for his mum before moving into the Minister's Mansion and Ginny talked to Hermione about how Pravati and Padma were fighting because Pravati wanted Lavender to be around all summer. While all the conversations were going on, a knock came to the door and Seamus Finnigan stuck his head in. (After Ron gave up his prefect duties, Seamus was appointed to the job.)

"Hermione? You're needed by Professor McGonagall."

She looked at her friends. "I'll see you later."

Draco Malfoy approached the Heads compartment when something bumped into him. When he looked up he saw a girl in Gryffindor robes standing there. With an apology she strode off. Her long wavy hair swaying loosely to her waist and her dark choclate eyes looking surprised, her cheeks flushed. Being a teenage boy, Draco wanted to follow her. Being Head Boy he couldn't. Being a Malfoy he wasn't someone to chase anyone. As he sat in the private compartment awaiting the arrival of the Head Girl, which everyone knew that the mudblood Granger would get it, he let his thoughts drift back to the beautiful girl in the hallway. _'Wonder who she is? I've never seen her before and she can't be new because she already is in Gryffindor.'_

After several minutes of daydreaming of this mystery girl, Draco realized that Granger still wasn't there yet.

"Ohhh! Where can this idiot be?" he said outloud. "Professor McGonagall told me to wait for her so that we can patrol the train and have the first prefect meeting."

After some more time flew by he decided to hold the meeting without her, in hopes of having her removed from being a Head. As much as he noticed her transformation into a beautiful girl, the thought of sharing a dorm with a mudblood for a whole year was not something on his wish-list. After a quick meeting with the prefects, they arrived at the castle that would be their home until June As they got off the Express, Draco still didn't see the Head Girl. Nor did anyone else. A silence was formed around those who were always at her side. Especially Harry.

At the feast inside, the sorting hat didn't burst into song (everyone being surprised since he sung at the beginning of every year)before he started sorting first years into their correct houses but said with grimace.

_ I was once new, but now I'm old  
But I have never forgot my task  
I shall sort and separate each one of you  
So let me part you and go you own ways  
Of the noble Houses of Hogwarts, you will belong  
But the bonds that grow between you should never falter  
As once before when Hogwarts was young  
But our Founders had struck no truce  
And have been divided long since then  
Listen to my words  
For I only sing once  
How will you ever know  
That I only give this warning  
Mighty Gryffindors, be brave for all  
In times wary and desparation  
Clever Ravenclaws, know the signs  
In time some may need your anwers  
Accepting Hufflepuff, help those around  
For true friends are in great need  
Cunning Slytherin, you should smart  
To know your time to change when it comes  
Gryffindor's heart will be torn  
Ravenclaw's mind will be stumped  
Hufflepuff's kindness will prevail  
Slytherin's one will fall_

After the sorting was done, Dumbledore made his every year announcements. Everyone waiting quietly for him to say 'Tuck in' so that they could eat.

At the end of his announcements he said, "It gives me great pleasure to announce that this years Head Boy is Slytherin's Draco Malfoy!" applause all around, "and Head Girl is none other than Gryffindor's Hermione Granger!" more applause. "However, after an incident unknown on the train Miss Granger was transported to the Infirmary and will return shortly. Mr. Malfoy after the feast, may I have a word?"

"Yes, Headmaster." the boy replied.

After the feast, Dumbledore led Draco out of the Great Hall only to be followed by Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Upon seeing their faces he told them that they may indeed go to see Hermione. As the trio ran away, Draco looked to the Headmaster with confusion. Showing Draco the way to the Heads' dorm, Dumbledore spoke to Draco quickly explaining things that were to be expected of him as a Head. Draco not knowing what was going on because Professor McGonagall had already went over this with him on the train.

Once they reached the dorm Dumbledore gave the portrait the passward 'Lemon Drops'. Once inside, Dumbledore started talking again, but about a matter Draco wasn't expecting.

"Mr. Malfoy......I was wondering, did you know that Miss Granger was involved in an accident?" he was replied with a shake of the head. "Very well, there is something of great importance that I would speak to you about that is why I personally escorted you to your dorm. So that we may have some privacy. As I explained, Miss Granger was attacked on the train. It was very tragic incident, but as Head Boy I would like for you to do me a favor........shall we say as part of your final grade................".

A/N: Was that a horrible place to leave off or what? Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.

Hugs from a fruit,

Cherry


	5. Miserable without Mione

GRYFFINDOR'S PRINCESS 

Disclaimer: Dear Santa, for Christmas I would like you to bring me Harry Potter and Inc. . My wish is to own them so that I will never have to work again.

A/N: Yea! My cliffhanger was a good one, huh? I thought so. I had to end the chapter somewhere and that was the best place. I hope everyone reading is enjoying this story. Get ready, this chapter has a twist to it. In my opinion, it only gets better from here.

CHAPTER 5: MISERABLE WITHOUT MIONE

Meanwhile in the Infirmary, three students looked at their best friend. None knowing just what to say. There lay Hermione Granger, Hogwart's Head Girl, the perfect pupil, and the brightest with to pass through the school in a very long time. Looking a ghastly pale color, extremely cold to the touch, and barely with a rise and fall of her chest. She lay there not moving, barely breathing, looking as if death were about to take her. Madam Pomfrey made her way over to check the girl again when Ginny finally spoke.

"Madam Pomfrey? Will she be alright? Have you found out what happened to her?" she asked in a low voice.

The older woman looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know what this child has encountered on that train but she was beyond weak when she was brought in here and I have tried everything I can think of! And nothing I give her is helping. All we can do now is wait. And hope."

Taking the mediwitch's advice, they headed back to Gryffindor Tower where students from all years were waiting for a report on the girl's condition. The expressions on the three sad Gryffindor's face clearly stated how serious Hermione's attack was. Days went by, classes passed, yet nothing was the same. Classes were void of a hand constantly in the air, waiting to be called upon. Laughter in the Gryffindor Tower had completely disappeared, and if by some miracle someone did laugh, it was a hollow laugh.

Little did anyone know that when Madam Pomfrey said that they would have to wait, that three weeks later they would still be waiting. The school was quiet, all knowing that Voldemort had returned to power, and all were hoping that the attack that fell upon their prized Head Girl was not the first attack that he had launched. All of the Professors were keeping a tight lip on the subject of Hermione's attack. Finally at the end of the third week after the start of term, all classes were cancelled suddenly and all professors went rushing off. Not one Professor would talk about what was going on or why everyone was in a distraught sense. When classes ended Harry and Ron rushed off and went straight to Gryffindor Tower and grabbed the Invisbility cloak that was in Harry's trunk.

"Bet this is about Hermione?" Ron croaked.

"I don't know Ron, but that's where we're going just in case. Nobody's telling us anything!" Harry said, swinging the cloak over the two of them.

The boys marched straight to the hospital wing, occasionally moving as a Professor came into their path. Once they had successfully made it to their destination, the boys slipped into the Infirmary to see all the teachers surrounding Hermione's bed. As they inched closer, they could see Professor Mcgonagall crying at the sight of her prized pupil as the other teachers talked in hushed voices among themselves. As they edged around the group to see, they both caught the word 'dead' slip from Professor Flitwick's mouth. Without realizing where they were treading, both boys fell to the ground tripping over something unseen making lots of noise. After the cloak was successfully untangled from them, what they saw other than the teachers was why they had fallen. Draco Malfoy was sprawled on the ground, too! An Invisbility cloak lay at his side.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE? SHE'S DEAD? WHY WEREN'T WE TOLD THAT SHE WAS DOING SO BADLY? ALL THIS TIME YOU TOLD US NOT TO WORRY. HAVE YOU EVEN BOTHERED TO TELL HER PARENTS THAT SHE WAS ATTACKED? AND WHY IS MALFOY HIDING UNDER AN INVISBILITY CLOAK IN HERE?" Ron roared.

All the Professors looked at the boys in shock, none knowing what to say. They pushed past their teachers scowling and over to Hermione, where their faces softened as if it would help Hermione wake. Everyone watched as each boy placed themselves on different sides of her taking her tiny hands in theirs. These two boys who looked as if they could never be broken, sat silently and brokedown. Quiet tears streamed their faces, then suddenly they both looked to the others in the room. Both boys stood and towered over everyone except for Malfoy (Ron being 6-4 and Harry being 6-2), then as if life didnt matter anymore they began to destroy the Infirmary (every inch except for where and close towhere the dead Hermione lay). The scared Professors scattered so that they were not hit by anything. No amount of threats with detention or explusion could calm either boy. Once the Infirmary was totaled, they turned to Malfoy.

"Just what are you still doing here?..........Why were you here to begin with?.......Nevermind, just get the hell out!" Harry said in a low and menacing growl.

"Sod off, Potter! I've been here for the last three weeks....hiding under my invisbility cloak...." before he could stop himself Malfoy blurted out when both boys lunged at him.

"Ron.....Harry...." came a faint whisper from behind the crowd of teachers.

Everyone in the room seemed to have heard it as well, all at once they turned around to see something that no one thought could be real. There Hermione stood about a foot from her bed looking extremely strange yet so real. Everyone stood still, in shock and uncertain that if they moved towards the girl, that she would vanish forever. Finally, Madam Pomfrey started to take a step towards the ghostly looking girl. The only time she moved was at movement coming to her, causing her to take a wary step backwards and away from the crowd that stood there staring in disbelief.

"Please Hermione! Get in bed." cried Madam Pomfrey.

"Hermione?" came from two angry and confused boys.

"Miss Granger." welcomed Dumbledore and Mcgonagall just cried harder.

Nobody moved and it seemed that she wanted it just that way. Draco Malfoy stood there in absolute terror, unsure of how Hermione was still alive after he watched her die.

Dumbledore made a movement towards her, "Now Miss Granger, you need to get back into bed and let Madam Pomfrey look over you. You have suffered....."

Hermione cut him off, not caring what she suffered from. "NO! I am just fine, please leave me alone!"

Professor Mcgonagall took a step towards her, trying to dry her eyes "Please Miss Granger, let us....."

Hermione made another movement away, "No, no one is touching me!" and with that she vanished into thin air.  
Everyone in the room was confused. You can't apparate inside Hogwarts, but they were sure that they hadn't seen her ghost. She was alive alright!

That day everyone looked for Hermione. Yet there was no luck. They had checked all of Hermione's favorite spots to go to.While on his search, Draco walked towards the lake. Only one figure sat there. The mysterious beauty from Gryffindor that he had bumped into on the train. He had seen her several days while sitting under his Invisibility cloak in the hospital wing guarding a mudblood that he severely hated. The only good thing about being stuck with her was that neither the Weasel or Scarhead knew he was there spying on their thought to be alone time time the unconsious girl. As much as he wanted to go talk to the beauty that graced the lake scenery,he was on a mission.

Around dinner time, Madam Pomfrey was in her office outside of the Infirmary with a house elf that seem to handle taking care of patients more than working in the kitchens. Before she had left the office to head to the Great Hall, when she felt a powerful energy radiating from the Infirmary. At once she ran out of her office, in the room a moan coming from one of the many beds. Her head went towards the sound, and let out a gasp.

"WINKY! GET THE HEADMASTER!" she screamed to the house elf.

Two minutes later, Dumbledore barged through the doors. "Yes Poppy, what....." he stopped speaking and looked to where her finger was pointing .

"Poppy, please go fetch Potter and the Weasley children. They need to be here."

THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS. HALFBLOODPRINCE15, USAGIGREENLEAF657, FELTONFAN, STELLA BLU, AND DRAGONBABE37981.

Stella Blu: Hehehehehe. So glad you liked my cliffy! How you like what I've done this time? Was I too cruel? I knew you would like a reviewer thingy, that's why I gave you one. See.... we are so much alike. Only one muggle friend will know that she is a witch, and I have an idea of who I want it to be, but I'm not sure. Should I take a poll? And Blaise was only happy that she 'wasn't' Hermione Granger, so that no one will know that he was in a muggle club.

Dragonbabe379981: I didn't answer you question very well, but this what the deal is. He has to play bodyguard to her. If anything happens to her, it's his fault to Dumbledore, who is making this project part of his grade. But the question is does the Headmaster have something up his sleeve?

HalfBloodPrince15: I did say I had alot already wrote out. Her parents have a secret, which will be revealed in later chapters. I promise that if I don't reveal it within the month, you can flame me to death! Thanks for the compliment for The Posion Apple. I'm trying to name things from fairy tales. The posion apple was from Snow White. If you can think of some names, that would be so great of you. No teenage characters have recieved the dark mark yet. It will come soon.

Hugs from a fruit,  
Cherry. 


	6. Making Excuses

**GRYFFINDOR'S PRINCESS**

**Disclaimer**: Now we all know that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, but some of us can wish, can't we?

**CHAPTER 6: MAKING EXCUSES**

Ginny, Ron, and Harry, who had just made it inside the Hall, were yanked right back out by a very pale Madam Pomfrey. She told them to go straight to the Infirmary immediately, where the Headmaster was waiting for them. The three raced down the corridor and appeared moments later out of breath. Pushing open the doors, Ginny fainted at the sight in front of her. Both boys took no notice of the room's inhabitants as they caught the redhaired girl and carried her to the closest bed. As they straightened her out, they heard Dumbledore behind them clearing his throat. When they turned around to face the Headmaster, they both gasped for breath at the sight in front of them. There Hermione sat in a daze. She had not spoken since she had reappeared in the hospital wing,no matter how much the elderly Headmaster had tried to get her to talk. But once both boys had set their gazes on Hermione, her mouth opened.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on and why I'm in the hospital wing?" she said, sounding confused.

"Miss Granger, you were attacked on the train and have been in a coma. Earlier today you stopped breating and layed here dead. However, you my dear are now very much alive. Madam Pomfrey will be in here in just a few moments to check you out. If that's okay with you? I'm sure that you would like to join your classmates for dinner. Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, may I?" he motioned to the door.

Once they were in the corridor, Dumbledore began to talk. "Okay gentlemen, she seems not to know what she did earlier so let's keep this afternoons events quiet until we can figure something out." he instructed. Then made his way out of the corridor. Within a few moments, a tiny girl appeared, suddenly grabbing the sleeves of their robes.

"Okay guys, Madam Pomfrey said I can go. Come on I'M STARVING!" Hermione tugged them along with her.

Once they had reached the entrance to the Great Hall, Hermione stopped and hesitated. Almost reading her mind, Ron put a hand on her shoulder for emotional support. "Ready Hermione? We'll try to keep everyone from asking you too many questions so just in case, you're sitting between us."

Inside the Great Hall everyone was talking about the lastest gossip, their homework, or something off-hand when the doors burst open. Afew turned to see who was coming in late for dinner but they all seemed to be abit quieter all of a sudden. Then three figures strode into the Great Hall confidently making a grand arrival. The Golden Trio looking more golden then ever. Two tall and very handsome boys flanked the sides of a short yet beautiful girl. Most of the girls attending the school would have loved to be in her shoes. By the looks the they were recieving, everyone could guess who ran the group. Everyone thought that because Harry Potter was the BOY-WHO-LIVED that he was the one in charge of their inside group, but these two boys who swarmed the Granger girl's sides followed her very command. (Yes ladies and gentlemen, she had them at her heels!) As they made their way down to their seats, Hermione waved in passing and smiled at those who looked at her except for the blonde Slytherin who was gaping at her bold entrance. He got a glare that could kill in a second which then surprising turned into a smirk that matched the one that stayed plastered to his face. With a nod of her head to him, she sat down. Everyone returned to what they were doing before except for Draco. His blue-gray eyes wandered the Hall for the mysterious girl that haunted him.

Over the last three weeks he had seen only glimaces of her passing through hallways while he was stuck in a class or doing what was asked of him by Dumbledore. Then today at the lake. He was sure that he would never be able to talk to her. As if on cue, she passed the doors to the Hall and looked in, never slowing down or stopping. Draco, upon seeing her, dashed out the Hall after her since he was finally able to. Once in the corridor he saw the girl was gone. With a sigh he turned back to the Hall, bumping into the very girl he was looking for to begin with.

"Well met, Sir Slytherin." she said with a laughing girly confidence.

"Lady Gryffindor, you seem to wander the corridors but I never see you in the Great Hall?" he drawled out in a low voice..

"You do not see me in the Hall because I eat in my room." she said with indifference.

"Would you please tell me your name, Lady Gryffindor?" he asked impatiently.

"Sir Slytherin, I happen to like our pleasantries as they are. I can be anyone to you as you can be to me. If I told you my name, would it make any difference as to who I am? A name has no real importance. See you around." she said with a smile full of..........mischief? And with that she brushed past him with her crimpy hair blowing backwards as she walked away leaving behind a scent of peanut butter cookies.

After dinner was over, Draco came to collect Hermione from Potter and Weasley at the Gryffindor table to escort her to the Heads' dorm. When they reached their common room Draco finally began to speak.

"Ummm.....Granger? Can I have a moment?" he asked.

"Sure." Hermione said walking into her room.

Not knowing if he should follow, he decided to walk to her doorway. Her room was exactly like his but done in Gryffindor colors. A king size bed positioned between two large bay windows with a white down comforter with several maroon and gold pillows. She sat on her bed talking off her platform shoes and school robes, when she stood up Malfoy realized how small she really was.

"Listen......Dumbledore has made it a point for you to be guarded after the incident on the train. When you are not with Scarhead and the Weasel you are to be with me. No exceptions. I'm sure you're not too happy but you're stuck with me. I'm not happy about it either. Dumbledore is really off his rocker with this but he is right. You do need protection............" he said sizing her up. "but wait til my father hears of this! Me bodyguarding Potters filthy mudblood. Thanks to Dittledore I've been wasting my time with you in the hospital wing. Not that I care or anything, but what exactly happened on the train, anyways? I mean, I watched you die today and now you're acting like you've been alive all this time. Talk about freaky, Granger!"

"How long were you in the hospital wing with me"  
"Everyday. Hiding under an invisbility cloak watching for an attacker on Dumbledore's orders. Part of being Head Boy means taking care of the Head Girl." he said in a mock mimick.

"Oh. Fine"Malfoy expected a fight from her. "Wait, that's it? Fine"  
"Oh.......umm, goodnight then." she said sweetly already pushing his buttons by not putting up a fight and acting dumb. With that she walked into the bathroom that attached their bedrooms together.

He stood in the doorway of her bedroom, completely baffled that she didn't put up a fight. Had she been a normal Hermione, she would have protested fiercely. Maybe even strike at him for his insults to her, but nothing had come. That always gave him pleasure to know that he could make her squirm at the sound of his voice or to have to be stuck anywhere close to him. He began to wonder, still standing in her doorway if he was loosing his touch, when a scent flooded his senses. The smell of peanut butter cookies! Her room was scented with the smell of peanut butter?

With that smell filling his head, he ran to his room to lose himself from her scent.

**A/N**: Is everyone enjoying this so far? To those of you who review, thank you so much! If you are reading and not reviewing, I will always update faster with more reviews.

To **Stella Blu**, you have been awesome to me. If I could write all day, and you review just to get out of doing your homework, I would. But you teachers would not appreciate how wonderful Harry Potter is. Maybe Draco Malfoy, cuz we all know what a hottie Tom Felton is!

**HalfBloodPrince15**: you as well have been with me from the beginning! I'm so sorry that you almost fell out of your chair and all. I didn't mean it, honest. And yes I have read I didn't know You cared. It's not on my faves, but I do keep up with it. A very funny d/hr story as well is The Knee Trembler. check it out. i give that author mad props.

I checked my stats and was stoked that 18 people have me on their author alert list! I did another happy dance. To those of you that I am on your alert list, but I have noticed because you haven't reviewed, I would like to acknowledge that I now know that you are reading along, too.

**Artemis Teranika Ryann, ShylaMalfoy, Charolastras, Dinkle, mickey823, yuna1103, busyetbored, intoxicated-pen, forbiddenlight, and solarae.**

Hugs from a fruit,

Cherry


	7. Announcements Made

**GRYFFINDOR'S PRINCESS**

**Disclaimer**: Yes, I own Draco Malfoy.....wait, I'm daydreaming again! Damn.

**CHAPTER 7**: Anoouncements Made

The first week of Draco bodyguarding the fiesty Gryffindor goody-goody, he had managed to be slapped four times in the face for insulting her, kicked in the shin once just for the hell of it, and bit once on his shoulder when he had refused to give her the notes from Potion's that she had missed. He had never expected to be dealing with a tiny girl whose _bite_ was definately worse than her bark. The first coversation they managed without fighting was the decision that the next prefect meeting should be held within the week so that plans for October and Halloween could be made. Once the conversation was over, they had resumed to fight again. This time because Hermione had locked him out of the bathroom.

They held the meeting in an empty classroom next to the Hall, so that when they were done they could just leave for lunch. As soon as the last person arrived the day of the meeting, business came to order. Malfoy for the most part decided to man-handle the meeting since she had been absent from school life for three weeks. He gave out the new partolling schedules and had to calculate the house points that everyone had all taken or given so that it could be turned into the Headmaster. Once the subject of a ball for Halloween was brought up, outside the open door Draco saw his peanut butter cookie smelling Gryffindor sweetheart standing in the corridor talking to that old bat Grumbledore. From where she stood, he had a perfect view of her, so he unknowingly let Hermione do all the organizing and talk of decorating just so he could stare at the girl. Since she had some-what recently decided to join the ranks of the female species, she would have no problems. And most girls love to make everything pretty and plan parties. Once the meeting was over, Hermione started to leave without her ferret faced bodyguard when he broke his attention away from the beauty that had captivated him during a school meeting. He growled when he realized what his mudblood protectee was attempting with Dumbledore in the corridor.

As quick as he could he ran behind her. "Mudblood!" and smirked when she stopped in place.

At that moment Hermione smiled to herself, not even paying any attention to his comment about her bloodline. Then she turned to face him with an identical smirk on her face. The look in her eyes made Malfoy take a step back unconsciencely, her look was almost playful. Hermione leaned her head in just a bit and said with the tiniest bit of humor, "You know she doesn't take as much notice of you as you do of her. Poor ittle drakie doesn't even get a response out of her......ummmm......_pity_." she said innocently.

"You know you piece of filth, it doesn't surprise me that someone wants to _knock_ you off!" he replied just as sweetly with a tilt of his head as they parted in the Great Hall to head to their respective house tables.

When Hermione reached her seat, Ginny was there. After the first day of last week Ginny asked so many questions that Hermione vanished again, only to reappear in the next room. From then on she had only asked afew questions. But that wasn't the only thing she had learned. Ginny took notice that Hermione often went into a trance only for a split second but she wasn't in 'Mione mode' either, then out of nowhere she would be in full swing again. But her physical appearance had changed, too. No matter how much the beautiful brunnette ate, she had lost some weight. Ginny then noticed while Hermione was digging through her bag exactly how tired the girl looked. Finding what she was looking for, she told Ginny that she'd be back in a second, then headed towards Malfoy and together they went to the staff table.

When she came back, Ron and Harry had joined the table. Before she could sit the Headmaster started talking.

"A moment please.....our student Heads and Prefects have made their decisions on our Halloween ball. It is to be a masquerade, that means I expect you all to have masks. All years will be allowed to come however there is a curfew for years three and under.And please, there is to be no dates.....this is a time for _inter-house unity_ so by not knowing who anyone one is you may get to know some of your other peers better." at this Malfoy shot Granger a glare "With that being said speacial Hogmeades trips will be arranged for students to go pick costumes out. Your Head of House will inform you of who will go at certain times so that the masquerade will keep the element of surprise." and with a single clap of his hands food appeared at the tables.

The whole room instantly began to chatter and move about to make their plates. By the end of the feast, Malfoy along with his goones came to collect Hermione. As soon as they were safely inside their dorm Draco began to rant at Hermione about how she so cleverly took his absence of mind in the prefect meeting to her advantage.

"Listen here muddy, just cause you think that this is a riot of laughs doesn't mean you'll get away from me. But if you were normal, I don't see how you wouldn't want to spend time with me. You should feel proud that you get the pleasure of being around someone of pure blood. Many girls would die for your good fortune!" he smirked. "However, you're just nothing compared to me and with the riff-raff you surround yourself with you never will be. But don't worry, I'm sure that someone will take note of that _tight little ass _of yours and make you a good whore for themselv-" SMACK!

A second later there was a SLAM of a door and our own bad boy couldn't help but be proud of himself as he touched his stinging cheek. How he loved to get a good reaction out of her!

At dinner that night, Dumbledore made an announcement, "As I said earlier today, you will be having special trips to Hogsmeade to buy costumes for the Halloween ball. We have decided that every House will send one student from every year to go at a time. If a student from your year and House comes back early then the next student in line may go." he clapped his hands "Enjoy and good night!"

Ginny immediately turned to Hermione, who Harry and Ron were already questioning furiously about how the shopping decision was made. Ginny knowing that Hermione wasn't allowed out of sight cut off the boys. "Boys, please, Hermione will probably be escorted by a teacher. So quit already!"

Harry looked sheepishly at his girlfriend. Ron still looked concerned until Hermione told them that she would be making her costume. "I will be owling mum tomorrow so that she can send me the things I need. That way I don't have to leave the Castle. Does that make you feel better?"

Everyone around her nodded. "Ok, well I'm abit tired so I'll collect the ferret so that I can go to bed. See you in class tomorrow." she said as she left.

Malfoy noticed her getting ready to leave and got up. Once they were out of the Hall, he grabbed her arm, "Just what are you doing?You may never need to eat but some of us would like to!"

"Ferret, shut up! I'll take you to the Kitchens so that you can get something, then we can go to the Dorm. I have stuff to do." she said as she dragged him along with her.

That night Hermione worked endlessly on her costume with the materials she had brought with her. She had planned to make her own costume this year anyways but she hadn't planned on a masquerade. Thinking of the things that she would need, she made a list to owl her mother, hoping that her dad wasn't home when the owl arrived. After two hours of designing her outfit, she went to sleep.


	8. The secrets a Potion's Master can cause

**GRYFFINDOR'S PRINCESS******

Disclaimer: Only one can own Harry Potter, and it isn't me.**  
**

** CHAPTER 8:** The secrets a Potion's master can cause

The next morning after breakfast, the golden trio walked to the dungeons for Potions with Professor Snape. After six full years with the greasy haired and crooked nose Professor, the trio along with the rest of the Gryffindors in the class had learned to just get in class and sit down. Hermione had decided in their sixth year to sit with Neville so that she could help him out and so that no more House points could be taken away on the account of him, while Harry and Ron always sat at the table behind her so that they could keep an eye on her at all times. Not only to protect her from Malfoy and his crew who would try to sabotage anything that she did to help out her fellow Gryffindors, but to also keep a watch on their growing beauty who was attracting far too much attention for them to be at ease. Once Snape barged into the classroom, he began to bark orders at the class about the confusing potion they were to make. He flicked his wand to the board, the directions appearing. Once they had copied the ingredients for the potion off the board, each student began to work on their own potion. Neville, who was never good at potion's had taken to watching Hermione's movements very carefully and mimicked her steps one by one. By the end of the class, Neville had managed to not melt his cauldron and did the potion perfectly. The class sat in a state of awe as he was rewarded ten points by Snape for a correct potion and for not making his classroom a huge mess. After the bell had rang, and the entire class was packing up, Snape told the boys to stay and demanded that Hermione went to her next class without them. Hermione groaned.

Malfoy and his group of followers stood there waiting for her to join them, many not looking to happy at their Head of House. Snape gave Malfoy only one warning glare before Hermione was escorted from the class and away from her friends. All that Hermione could do was walk silently with the large group of Slytherins to Care for Magical Creatures, internally praying that her friends would hurry away from Snape and catch up with her so that she wouldn't have to be around this group of egotisical teenagers. Pansy Parkinson, who was shooting her dirty looks the entire walk, even went as far as to say that Hermione was trying to seduce her boyfriend and threatened to curse her when out of the corner of Malfoys eye he saw Hermione's looks weaken. But then again, he didn't care if she was suffering! He was suffering too, but he didn't see any of the Professors pampering him. He knew that if it came to a showdown between the two girls, Hermione would win, in either a wizarding duel or in muggle combat. He chuckled as he thought of the girls engaged in a fight. Thoughts of bras and panties danced around his head for a moment before he realized that he was imagining the two girls that he hated and feared in their undergarments. But the thought of the two of them fighting still amused him. _Pansy would probably fight like a child, a vicious child._ _Hermione,_ he thought remembering her punch him in the third year, _could lay Pansy out with one punch. Damn Dumbledore for making me be around her._

Then it happened. While the group was walking and making fun of the fragile girl, the Slytherin Prince saw the most beautiful girl alive standing about seventy five paces away from him and he came to a complete stop. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at her. The sun was shining behind her, as if it was the sun's way of making her even more beautiful than before. She stood in the grass, no trees around her except for in the background, making the scene look like a picture. He looked abit harder at her face, which was almost neutral but carried a sad smile, her wavy hair blowing across her face, but her gaze never left him. She stood there watching the scene play before her and a single crystal tear trickled down her creamy cheek. That one tear made Draco feel awful for letting the other Slytherins pick on Granger, but their taunts were unheard to him as he stood and stared at the Gryffindor goddess. Pansy was still going on about how Hermione could never have her Draco, not noticing that he had stopped several feet behind them until she turned to hang herself on the most sought after guy in school. However, the most sought after guy in school was standing alone, staring off in another direction, not paying Pansy any attention. She called his name, but he never noticed. Pansy huffed and stomped over to Malfoy, as she tried to get his attention, Hermione smiled. She had seen where his gaze rested.

"You'll_ never_ have his attention Parkinson. I can't see why you would want it, but you just aren't _good enough_ to look at not while _SHE_ is in his sight." she chuckled. "You see Pansy, I am not the one who has captivated your darling 'boyfriend'" Hermione began to feel abit harder, building her courage as she came toe to toe with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was not much taller than her, still sporting the short hair style that she had back in the third year, only she looked meaner. But Hermione knew that Pansy wasn't as tough as she put on to be.

"See that girl?" Pansy looked to where Hermione pointed and nodded. "She's the one who your so called 'boyfriend' has an eye on. You don't see him staring at me and you definately don't see me holding his attention. Maybe," Hermione drew her hand to her mouth for dramatic effect. "this would be a good time to realize that you will never be number one in anything. Someone will _always_ best you." And with that she turned on her heel, making her way to class alone, listening in the background as Pansy screamed like a banshee at Draco, waving her arms around wildly in front of him, to draw him out of his daze. Malfoy could only watch as the girl who held his thoughts smirked at Hermione's smug display before walking away.

Harry and Ron finally appeared towards the end of Hagrid's class. The two boys were both an ugly shade of red that had almost turned purple, a sure sign that they had been arguing fiercely and were both extremely pissed off. Neither boy threw a glance at Hermione as they made their way over to Hagrid. After alot of whispering and several violent hand movements, Hagrid called Malfoy over to the little group. The bell rang, dismissing the class, and not one of the four had made any sort of effort to make eye contact with Hermione. She, Crabbe, and Goyle all stood in silence, waiting to be noticed. Malfoy broke away from the group, as Harry and Ron quickly fled, to talk to Crabbe and Goyle, quietly giving them harsh orders before approaching Hermione. His normal sneer was gone from his face, which was now flushed and his lack of attitude made her nervous.

"Crabbe and Goyle are going to walk you to your next class. They won't mess with you," he said quietly, his eyes never meeting hers. "They barely talk, so you'll be okay with them. Don't give them a hard time. They are just doing what they are told." Malfoy smirked to himself, a sure sign that his attitude wouldn't last much longer. "Well, give them a hard time if you want, but then they'll just drag you. I have to go talk to Professor Snape about something."

Hermione made her way back to the Castle in peace. Crabbe and Goyle stayed close to her, but never crowding her. The two of them didn't speak much so she didn't have to listen to any slander about her bloodline. They dropped her off at her class and requested that she wait for them to pick up after class, before they headed off in another direction. True to their word, and they never let her wait long, they walked her to the rest of her classes and her Common Room. They even hung out in the Common Room, waiting to be asked to escort her to any destination. The rest of the day she never saw Draco in classes they had together and in the Great Hall. The same with Harry and Ron. At dinner the three boys finally reappeared. Malfoy went to his side of the Hall as Harry and Ron walked the isle of doom straight towards Hermione. They sat quietly and hardly made a plate for themselves as Hermione carefully observed the two of them. Ron had barely been able to make eye contact with her without losing his appetite at meals and Harry couldn't even make eye contact at all. Neither one of them spoke to her. This gave Hermione a creepy feeling, but what was worse was the way Harry looked when his gaze came to her general direction. She couldn't tell what the message behind the look said, but she had a feeling it wasn't good. Not being able to stand the silence, she got up and walked to the staff table to talk to Dumbledore and asked if she could throw an emergency prefect meeting in the Room of Requirement, hoping that the prefects could finish their dinner in there. She left the Hall leading the prefects that was followed by a Head Boy that choose to keep his distance from her.

_Why did Snape have to involve me?,_ Draco whined to himself as he followed the Head Girl and prefects out of the Great Hall._ I just know that some how, she's gonna think that I know something about this! Merlin, if you can hear me up there, man. Please help me,I don't think I can handle this girl's wrath! _

**A/N:** Ha ha! How was that? I know that what Snape has spoken to Harry, Ron, and Draco about was not revealed this time. But it won't be long, I promise! Review me, tell me what you think. This is a good secret that I might tell you. I don't know.........But I promise that it will be good.

**Another A/N: **Ok, so far I've been added onto 25 peoples author alert lists. I'm glad that all of you are liking my stuff enough that you keep a look out for me! I'll try to update** One More Tragedy** and **Fly With Me** very soon. Just to make a correction, I think that I said that there would be a confrontation between Hermione and Draco in the next chapter of **Fly**. There will be a small amount, but the next chapter will be mostly about how Hermione became a killer. The one after that will deal directly with Hermione and Draco.

Hugs from a fruit,

Cherry


	9. Surprising suggestings

**GRYFFINDOR'S PRINCESS**

**  
Disclaimer**: I make no money from writing fanfics, it is only for my entertainment. I own the plot and the characters that are not in the books. If I use anything names that belong to anyone else, sorry I didn't know.

**  
Ch. 9** Surprising suggestings

Hermione lead the prefects up to the Room of Requirment. She paced infront of where the door would appear, concentrating on every item that would be needed while she held the meeting. Her emotions were still alittle off-set at the treatment she recieved from Harry and Ron. She figured that she would get whatever it was out of them soon enough. What she needed for the time being was some sort of inteligent interaction. The door appeared, and everyone piled into where a huge conference table was centered in the room with quills, ink, and parchment. A small buffet table was placed along the wall. "Okay," Hermione started.

"Everyone grab some food, we're gonna be here for awhile planning this ball," Malfoy cut in. It was almost as if he knew what was running through her head. "Down to the very last detail. Now let's get to work!"

Once everyone had settled in and had plates in front of them, Hermione, looking forwards to making some production, decided to started talking again. "Okay, how about we try this. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, you are in charge of the food. You have until the week of the ball to deliver me a menu. We," she said motioning between her and Malfoy, "want you to talk to several students from each House so that there is a variety of food available. But we need to decide on weather we will have menus or several buffets. Which one do you all think will hit it off the best?"

The group all said at the same time, "Buffets!" which Draco made a note of. "Ok, that was easy. So Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, you know what you have to work with. Now, as for music, should we go with live bands or a DJ?" A full round of "Live Music!" was made very clear.

"Okay, now the question is muggle music or wizard music?" Hermione asked. The Ravenclaws both shot their hands in the air. "Yes?"

One at a time they spoke. "How about both?" one asked. The other concluded with, "Since we," he motioned between himself and the girl beside him "are of different backgrounds we could come up with a mixture of music."

Hermione looked at Malfoy, who nodded in agreement. "Bring me a list of both popular muggle and wizard music tomorrow and Malfoy and I will see if Dumbledore will let us all go out to some clubs to check out some of the live bands that do mostly covers."

Everyone cheered except for Draco. But he shot her a look that said 'I believe that you will be planning the rest of the balls for the rest of the year', before he went back to making more notes on his parchment, then got up.

"Slytherins prefects, I would like to hear your opinion on weather we should have a carnival outside on the grounds?" Hermione said trying to include them into the activities. She didn't trust any of the Slytherins, but to make the whole event go as a team effort, she tried her best to not exclude them.

The two looked at each other for a minute the the boy looked back at Hermione. "I think it would be good to have a carnival since there will be so many people who will be attending. That way not everyone will be in the same spot. We'll come up with some ideas by tomorrow and let you know."

"As for who does the decorations, we need to decide on a theme. Throw me some suggestions."

"Victorian Ball." Mandy shouted.

"Haunted House." Seamus shouted.

"A Hell Theme." Blaise said with a cocky confidence.

But the most unexpected response was "Nighttime Garden Masquerade?"

Everyone looked to where the voice came from. Standing at the buffet was Slytherin's own Draco Malfoy! "Since we have to wear masks, why not all costumes be allowed," he gave Blaise a look for the 'Hell Theme'. "But since this is mostly just to please you girls, why not make the Hall an outside night garden?"

"_Perfect_!" all the girls squealed in unison.

"Each set of prefect will take some time to help me decorate. We will be using this room to decorate and the day of the ball, it will magically be sent to the Hall." She looked at her watch, they had been stuffed in the same room for nearly three hours. "Okaytime to go. Don't forget your rounds. It's ten til ten, Ravenclaw, I believe its your turn tonight. See you all tomorrow!"

With that everyone went their own way. Hermione went straight to Dumbledore's office with her bodyguard at her side. Once the Gargoyle sprung aside, they made their way into the Headmasters office. After he conjured them some chairs and offered them both a lemon drop, he took the list of arrangements from Draco, looking them over. Dumbledore smiled as the parchment in his hands. He whipsered to himself which went unheard by Malfoy, who was busy staring at Fawkes and too quiet for Hermione to correctly before he spoke. "Live music, eh? I've always enjoyed live bands. I see that you have accomplished much tonight. When you have figured how much this will cost, let me know and I will give you a key to Hogwarts vault at Gringotts. Is there anything I may be of service to?" he asked, pleased that this group of students had made such progress in one day but being that the preparations had started so late he was still please that they has come up with such wonderful ideas.

Hermione looked slightly hesitant. "Well, yes, there is something. We have decided to have live music from muggle bands as well as wizarding. I was thinking that I know a great band who would love to perform and I know that they are playing in muggle London everynight until Halloween. I was wondering if all or some the prefects could come and check them out." At this request the headmaster looked alittle uneasy but still gave her a knowing smile. "If you are concerned about me needing more protection, maybe Malfoy could bring along Crabbe and Goyle for alittle extra muscle? Just to be on the safe side?" Hermione said almost pleading, knowing that she needed to get back to London even if it was only for afew hours.

"Very well, Miss Granger. I'll open your fireplace to the Floo Network so that you may all go but then I will shut it. However, two prefects will need to stay do to patrolling rounds tomorrow night. And I want it understood that _only_ you and Mr. Malfoy will be allowed to carry wands. At midnight I want you all coming back through that fireplace. Exactly at midnight. Now goodnight to the two of you." he said kindly, as if he was looking into her mind.

Once they left, Malfoy turned to her. "Just how did you get him to let all of us go?"

Hermione smiled, knowing that Dumbledore had to know about her secret talent without ever actually hearing it. "It's nice to have a headmaster with a soft spot for his brightest students. All I have to do is ask."

Draco raised both his eyebrows. "Really? Just like that? Maybe I should try that sometime."

Hermione laughed. "Probably won't work with anything you might ask for! But feel free to ask anyways." She said as she kept walking faster to their shared dorm. Draco stopped in his tracks. "_Feel free to ask anyways_." he mimicked, before jogging to catch up to her.

The next day, all the prefects had brought Hermione their lists of ideas. Hermione pocketed a copied list of muggle songs to take with her that night when they left for London. All day her body was begging for the stale air and vibrations of speakers that a club provided with no limitations. Her heart pulsed uncontrollably, hammering against her chest. She had to stop and lean against the wall several times when she would get light headed times, most of which Blaise Zambini was behind her. He had just barely caught her each time, helping her up against the wall. "Granger, are you sure that you should be taking us out tonight? I mean you can barely keep on your feet."

"No, Blaise. I'm fine. I'll be fine when I hear the beat." She said as she slipped to the floor. Blaise had no idea what she had meant, but he saw Harry and Ron coming down the corridor and pointed to her, they ran over to her and scooped Hermione up off the floor. They had to drag her into the rest of her classes, half begging her to see Madame Pomfrey. By the time dinner was over, Hermione had seemed to be almost a different person from before. She had livened up and had a beautiful glow about her. She knew that very soon, she would bring herself into enlightenment.

**  
A/N:** Thank you to those who are actually reviewing. Would anyone like to make any requests? Next chapter, they go to London! And Hermione is out of character (**HalfBlood**, I believe that you will really enjoy this chapter alot!!! _Hint-Hint_) A songfic will be introduced for the next chapter, if anyone has any really good requests. If not, I'll stick to the one I already have. I'm so sorry that this was a short chapter, but I will make it up, after I have updated **One More Tragedy. **

Hugs from a fruit,

Cherry


End file.
